The Ultimate Fighter Season One
Middleweight Semi-Final #2 Josh Koscheck vs. Diego Sanchez - The first round began and they touched gloves. Koscheck missed an inside kick. He landed another eating a left hook. Four thirty-five. He landed another inside kick and ate a left hook again. Four fifteen. Koscheck landed an inside kick. Four minutes left. Diego blocked a hard high kick. Three thirty-five. Diego stuffed a single as he pressed forward, and they broke. Three fifteen left. Diego landed a leg kick. Three minutes. Diego missed a wild uppercut. Koscheck got a double to the butterflies. Diego stood eating a knee to the body and broke. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Diego stuffed a double and worked for a guillotine. Koscheck slammed him with two minutes. Diego stood stuffing a single. He worked for another guillotine as he knelt. Diego closed the guard there. One thirty-five as Koscheck popped out. One fifteen. Koscheck kicked the leg. Diego hugged a leg. Koscheck sprawled looking for a single. One minute. Diego kneed the body and landed an uppercut and a left hand breaking. He kneed the face. Thirty. Diego kneed the chin. He kneed the face again. He stuffed a single working a guillotine. Fifteen left.. Diego pulled guard with it cranking it hard. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Diego blocked a hard high kick. Four thirty-five. Koscheck landed a right hand. Diego kneed the body. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Koscheck seems tired. Diego missed a left hook right hand combination. Three thirty-five. Koscheck landed a hard inside kick. Three fifteen as Diego stuffed a single. Koscheck landed an inside kick. Three minutes. Diego landed a counter right. Koscheck landed an inside kick and a jab. Diego stuffed a single. He kneed the chin with two thirty-five. Koscheck worked for a single. He got it defending a guillotine. Koscheck passed to half-guard. Two fifteen. Diego worked for a triangle. Two minutes. Diego worked for an armbar. Koscheck escaped to guard. One thirty-five. One fifteen. Diego missed another armbar. Diego kicked the body. One minute. Koscheck landed a short right hand. Thirty-five. The ref stood them up. As they stood for a clean break and Diego was walking away, Koscheck landed a right hand. Fifteen. They clinched. Diego kneed the body as the second round ended. Koscheck had a little cut under his right eye. The third round began and they touched gloves. Koscheck landed an inside kick and ate a counter one-two. Diego stuffed a single with four thirty-five. Diego landed a right inside the clinch. Koscheck landed an uppercut as they broke. Diego landed a big right. Four fifteen. Diego kneed the body. Koscheck got a single to side control. Four minutes. Diego retained guard and locked up a triangle. He lost it. Three thirty-five. Diego worked for a triangle. Koscheck had the back with three fifteen. Diego rolled for a kneebar. Three minutes as Diego stood to the standing back. He dropped for a kimura and lost it. Two thirty-five left. The ref stood them up. Two fifteen as the ref stopped time to wash off Diego's dropped mouthpiece. They continued onwards. Koscheck missed an inside kick. Diego stuffed a single sprawling. Two minutes. Diego's nose was bleeding. One thirty-five. Koscheck got a double to side control. Diego worked for an armbar. One fifteen. Diego turtled up. One minute remaining. Diego landed hammerfists to the side of the head. Thirty-five. Diego elbowed the ribs twice. Twice more. He worked a kimura. He hammerfisted the body and elbowed the ribs five times. Fifteen. Another elbow and another. Another and another and another and another and another and four or five body shots. The third round ended. I thought Diego won the first and third rounds. Koscheck's forehead was purple and he had two black eyes. They hugged as they awaited the decision. It was a split. 29-28 Sanchez, 30-27 Koscheck, Cecil Peoples scored it 29-28 for Sanchez which was what I was thinking. That is perhaps the only call I have ever agreed with Cecil on.